United to Fight
by Luigifan14
Summary: The Master Hand's intentions have yet to be revealed. Nonetheless, he has joined together many different universes on one planet, and taken a chosen few from thoses universes to be trained by none other then himself. What does he plan to do with them? Onl
1. Warning Siren

Chapter one - The Warning Siren/The coming of a legend

"You have improved greatly." Said the silhouette of a gigantic hand. Another figure, one with a hat, said nothing, and replied by nodding. "I think you're about ready to be unleashed." The hand says. Another hand on the left was moving left and right and laughing evilly. The human in the darkness put his hand, which was in a glove, and gave him a thumbs up, and his eyes glowed red. "Send him out into the world, Crazy Hand." The other hand said. "Don't worry, Master Hand, the people can wait a while. Let them have there while they can, BEFORE we send out our destructive beasts." Crazy Hand replied. Master hand paused for a moment, and decided Crazy was right, so they waited for the moment to come.

"While we wait, get the others." Master Hand said. Crazy Hand waved a few magic fingers, and instantly, A spherical animal, a small looking version of Pikachu, 2 swordsmen, a Doctor, a bird man, Mr. Game and Watch (kind of obvious, since his shadow looks exactly like him),A bigger looking version of Mew, A big, green man with a part of the triforce glowing brightly on his hand, and a younger version of Link. All of there eyes had glown red, or purple.

Meanwhile, at the pipe house, Mario is enjoying a nice nap. It was all okay, until some futuristic car crashed right into the side of Mario's house. Mario wakes up immediately, and takes a look at the driver exiting. He quickly glared at the human, and started uttering gibberish that the driver couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, citizen. I was just driving my car through a race when, POOF, I appeared here and totaled your house. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Captain Falcon." he tells him. Mario looks at him and says," Lucky!" in reply. Falcon looks at him quizzically, and asks for his name.

"Yahoo," Mario replies. "Your name is Yahoo?" the captain asks. "Letsa go!" Mario answers back.  
"I...I don't understand. Where do you want to go?" Falcon asks.  
"Itsa me, Mario!" Mario yells in excitement.  
"Oh, so your name is Mario?" Captain Falcon questions.  
"Yahoo!" Mario replies with glee. The driver puts his hand on his head and sighs. Mario looks to his side to find an empty bed next to him. Instantly, he knew his brother was gone and said, "Luigi." Captain Falcon was confused. "Uh. Listen, I think I know the perfect place for you. Full of nice, quiet, rooms and everything." Mario ignored this, ran out the door and screamed "LUIIIIIIIIGIIIIIII!" Captain Falcon, known for being the fastest runner in the world, now, the multiverse, chased after Mario screaming, "Hey! Waaait!"

Meanwhile, right on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom, in a small town city called "Onett", A psychic child wakes up in the middle of the night, having the strangest dream about a hand moving the location of his homeland. He got out from his bed. No one was awake, for it was 2 A.M. He gets dressed and exits the house. He saw the strangest thing. It was...a village...full of Mushroomed houses and the likeness of such. Ness couldn't believe his eyes. He had to investigate. It was destiny. No longer was he Earthbound, he is now bound to a new universe.

Back in the mushroom kingdom, waaay before Ness had his nightmare, Mario was already on Yoshi, running to Peach's castle to bring the bad news. Captain Falcon, somehow, had gained a blue yoshi's trust, and followed Mario, hoping to get some questions answered. Finally arriving at the castle, Mario jumps two stories high off of the Yoshi, and smashes through the window. Two Toad guards immediately faced the window, battle ready. "Oh, it's just Mario. For a second there I thought...heh, never mind. This way, Mario" the guard said happily walking towards the Princess's room. She opens the door when they knock, and was surprised to see Mario. Mario began wav ing his arms in a silly and screaming, "Day-dol! Daydol! Adodadodaydol! Weegee! Mama mia!" Peach gasped in shock and asked,"That's horrible! I'll send all of my people on guard alert. If Luigi goes missing, who knows what'll happen next!"

Captain Falcon was getting frustrated. "Get out of my way! I don't want to resort to violence." The toad replied, "You need to have an appointment to see the princess, unless you're royalty, or are related to Mario! Good day SIR." The driver had enough." FALCON PUNCH!" He yelled, as he punched the guard in the face. A fire, shaped like a falcon, erupted from his hand and screeched. The other toad gasped in shock, and ran away.

Mario and Peach head down the stairs where Captain Falcon was heading. Mario pointed at him, and screamed, "FALCON! FALCON! Yippy!" Peach walks up to him, and says, "Hello, Captain Falcon. I hear you got into an accident invloving your car, and Mario's house?" Captain Falcon asks, "And you understood this coming from Yahoo's gibberish?" Peach says, "First of all, It's Mario, not Yahoo. Secondly, you get used to it. Maybe you boys are hungry after all this trouble. I'll go get the chef to whip up a feast." Mario, hearing these words, double dashes into the dining table, waiting impatiently.

To be continued...


	2. Luigi Unlocked

Chapter 2 - Luigi Unlocked/ Ness

"Let's send them now!" Master Hand yells.

Crazy Hand replied, "Very well. But our little 'science project' won't last that long if we send them all at once. Let's send them one by one; less they discover us, could lead to a failure."

"Finally!" the Master hand exclaimed, sending Luigi down the elevator of the Final Destination. The elevator led down to a factory, unoccupied, and unnoticed by anyone. When Luigi entered the factory, sirens had played in the background, and he had exited the building, anxious to start a commotion. He was in a strange land, known as Hyrule. He enters the nearest village, to find a large group of people slacking off on construction. As he walks through the city, someone calls for his attention. Luigi looks to the side, to see one of the slacking construction workers saying, "Hey. I've never seen you here before? Are you a traveler?"

Luigi looked at him and, emotionlessly, walked towards him, with his hand glowing in green fire. "Whoa. Wh-what are you doing!" the citizen asks in confusion. Luigi scrapes his hand on the poor worker's shirt, and jumps into the air. He was flown into the air, a loud shrieking noise was heard, and the worker burst to flames, screaming for help.

Meanwhile, Mr. Hero himself, Link, was riding Epona through Hyrule, when he heard something strange in Kakariko Village. It looked like..."A FIRE!" Link yells, quickly changing course and heading towards the burning village. What he saw was quite a shocking sight. It was an average sized human with a huge mustache, firing...fireballs out of his hand. Many of the people were running, screaming, and on fire. Link looks at a dying person, who says on his last breath, "Stop...the madness...stop...the...madness..." And the man passes away. Link screams in anger and stares at the cause of all this.

"HEY!" Link screams to get his attention. Luigi turns around and says, "hmm?"

"You made a mistake coming here! You...you won't get away with this!" Link yells and charges at the plumber. Luigi then suddenly vanished. "Huh? Where'd you go!" Link said look around. He looked up, and there was the villain. Luigi's hands came out at Link, and had grown 3 times their sizes, knocking Link to the side. Link reaches for his longshot, and hooks Luigi toward him. Taking advantage of the situation, Link got in a good few punches on him before Luigi broke free. Link got some Light arrows and fired some at Luigi. They had quite the effect on the plumber, because he was screaming in pain. Louder then usual. Link fired another one, but Luigi ducked and grabbed it. The Light arrow had turned into a Dark arrow, which Luigi thrusts it back at Link.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" Link screams in pain, as the arrow collided with his right arm. He takes the arrow off his arm and jumps at Luigi. He does a spin jump, getting a few hits on the madman. Link suddenly gets an idea. He grabs a near by Cucco and throws it at Luigi. Angered at the pathetic bird, Luigi kicks punches the thing in anger, when it starts shrieking loudly. Link runs away with a smile running through his face.

"You're on your own!" Link yells far away. Luigi looks at him in a confused manner, and suddenly an unreal amount of Cuccos had erupted from out of nowhere. They viciously attacked Luigi for an entire 30 minutes until he passed out. The birds flew away, and Luigi was knocked out for hours.  
hr The Onett boy enters the village. He sneaks near a house and looks in the window and sees a short thing with…a giant puffy hat. "What the…" Ness thinks to himself. He shrugs the thought and continues to walk when a gigantic, black sphere was barking right at his face. Ness ducks down and prepares for his doom, when he realizes the barking beast can't get any closer. Lucky! Ness walks a large circle around the beast, taunting him and laughing. He notices a large castle. He heads towards it, hoping to get some answers to what is going on exactly. 


End file.
